Symptoms of You
by victim of reality
Summary: TROGAN! Rory and Tristan are best friends, or so they claim. Add in Logan, Finn, Collin, Paris, Madeline and Louise and you've got yourself laughter, and a lot of drama.
1. Just Another Manic Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters, just the plot which is a construction of my imagination.

Authors Note: This is just an idea that popped into my head. It's similar to some other fan fics, but I will make it as original as possible. Things might not make much sense at the moment, but they will become clearer in the next chapter.

Just the main things you need to know at the moment: Rory and Tristan are best friends. They are both rich, and their families are amongst the most elite in the Hartford community. Obviously nothing from the show has actually happened, except he still calls her 'Mary' which will be explained later. Logan, Finn and Collin and Paris, Louise and Madeline are all in it too. It's pretty AU, but not over the top.

**_Symptoms of You_**

Chapter 1: Just Another Manic Monday

She had just finished applying her mascara when she heard the car screech on the gravel as it sped up her driveway. She grabbed her lip-gloss and cell off the dresser, placing them in her bag as she hurried down the long spiralling staircase.

"I'm going to Tristan's after school. See you at dinner!" She shouted to her mom as she made her way out the door.

* * *

Tristan pulled into the Chilton parking lot, as Kirsten, his "steady" girlfriend, was approaching the driver's window waving whilst Rory groaned. Kirsten opened the door and sat down on Tristan's lap, oblivious to Rory's presence.

"Hey baby, you look like you've had a hard night,"

"Yeah, that wasn't the only thing that was _hard_," Tristan replied, glancing towards Rory with a flirtatious smirk.

Rory playfully rolled her eyes in response and exited the car.

"Huh?" Kirsten asked confused, not noticing the previous glance.

"Nothing, I gotta catch up with Logan before class. See you at lunch?"

"Sure baby," She said, removing herself from his lap.

* * *

As Rory approached her locker two of her best friends, Madeline and Louise were waiting for her. She hugged both the girls and they returned the gesture while exchanging hellos. They continued to talk about trivial matters, until they saw Paris storming towards them.

"What's up your ass?" Louise questioned Paris.

"Finn asked me to the Winter Formal," Paris stated as if it were obvious.

"And…?" Rory asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Who in their right mind would go anywhere with _that _hormonal driven asshole!" Paris continued, glaring at the four guys sauntering towards them, one in particular.

"All of the female population at Chilton," Madeline answered.

"Minus us four of course," Rory chimed in.

Paris was about to continue her rant until she was rudely interrupted.

"Hello ladies," Logan grinned, acknowledging the four girls.

"Hi…" Louise started seductively, walking closer to him.

Paris stopped her, grabbed her arm and began to lead her to class, with Rory and Madeline following suit.

The boys watched the retreating figures with interest until they disappeared around the corner.

"So I take it Paris didn't say yes?" Tristan questioned Finn.

"She didn't say anything, she looked like she was about to slap him in the middle of the hallway," Collin chuckled.

"Give me time, I mean who can reject this pretty face?" Finn questioned rhetorically.

"Certainly not me," Logan replied playfully slapping him on the ass.

"You two are seriously disturbing," Tristan said.

"That's why we're _your_ friends," Logan stated.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it; the next chapter will be way longer. I just wanted to see if people liked the idea before I kept writing. So REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks. 


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters, just the plot which is a construction of my imagination.

Authors Note: I can't believe how many reviews I got for such a short chapter. Thanks to; Gilmorefan31, Courtney, emmy, Lauren, LoVe23, Prue13, joellekyle0712, SGOU, ETB4670, loganroryfan, fionasong, nancerz-, QueenCate, tristian'jess'loganluver, smartmonkey101, luvtristan, Sea4Shoes, eternalgorithm, KarahBella, aCe225, Rosie B, Gilmoregirl7878 and Peanutbutterluver1399. It's what made me want to update so quickly.

_**Symptoms of You**_

Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret

As the bell rang signalling the end of the school day; Rory walked out the glass doors and towards the Chilton parking lot. She glanced at the parking space which had previously been occupied that morning. At the absence of Tristan's car Rory retreated to the bench, located near the exit of the building.

Rory tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently, as she felt two large hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Santa Claus?" Rory replied sarcastically.

"Well we can both fulfil all your dreams in one night and have you screaming for joy in the morning,"

"You wish," Rory retorted as Logan took a seat beside her, casually draping his arm across her shoulders.

"Indeed I do Ace. You've always been the smart one," Rory rolled her eyes in response as Logan continued. "That's actually the reason why I'm here. I'm having some trouble with math," He said as he pulled out a loose sheet of paper from his bag.

"And here I thought you enjoyed the pleasure of my company,"

"Well that too," Logan answered.

Rory looked down as he handed her the paper, which read: _Me + You (equals) Dance?_

Before she could answer, the noise of a screeching car distracted her. Rory glanced up to see Tristan leaning against his car expectantly. She quickly got up, shoving the paper in her bag, saying a quick goodbye to Logan.

On her way towards the car she passed Kirsten who looked dishevelled.

"Your shirts inside out sweetie," Rory informed her, with a fake smile.

Kirsten blushed and hurriedly walked off as Rory entered the car.

"Have fun?" Rory questioned.

"We will this afternoon," He winked as he took off out of the parking lot.

* * *

Tristan and Rory entered the DuGrey mansion.

"Master Tristan and Miss Rory, would you like some refreshments?" Niles questioned with a thick English accent.

"No, we're right thank you," Rory answered, as they started up the staircase.

The two entered Tristan's double sized bedroom and dropped their bags at the foot of the bedpost.

Tristan walked over to his stereo, turned it on, and was met with the sound of _Dirty Little Secret _by All American Rejects, and proceeded to turn it up louder.

Tristan walked over and held Rory by the waist. He leaned in for a kiss and Rory ducked her head forcing him to be met with her cheek.

"What?" Tristan questioned, slightly frustrated.

"You just kissed Kirsten,"

"That hasn't stopped you before," Tristan countered with a smirk as he leant in again. Rory ducked her head again as he loudly groaned, "What now?"

Rory just smirked and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him as she hungrily attacked his neck with kisses.

* * *

Rory walked into the marble bathroom hopping into the shower. Outside the bathroom Tristan heard Rory's cell sound as she received a text message. At first he ignored it and continued to change the song, but eventually curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to her bag, finding her cell. A look of confusion overcame him as he realized the message was from his best friend, Logan, which read: '_Hey Ace, about my "math" question, have you figured it out? Call me when you know. Love Santa Claus, lol.'_ Tristan looked even more bewildered and without thinking, deleted the message. He dropped the phone back into her bag, as he heard the shower turn off. Tristan took a seat on his bed and forced the confused thoughts out of his head.

Rory entered the bedroom clad in a towel. Tristan arose and began to walk around the room picking up various articles of clothing. "Victoria's Secret bra and panties set $70…Chilton plaid skirt and shirt $80…Chilton blazer $50…all these on _my_ bedroom floor…priceless," He grinned, handing her back her clothes.

"Turn around," She said, ignoring his previous comment.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," He replied his ever present smirk in place.

"Tristan!" She cried, as she playfully slapped his bare chest.

"Alright, calm down, "He replied raising his hands in surrender, and proceeded to turn around.

When she was fully clothed the pair retreated to his theatre room. Tristan placed the _Madagascar_ DVD into the machine and sat down next to Rory. She snuggled into the crook of his neck as he placed his hand atop of hers, tracing circles with his thumb. Just as the movie began, Rory's cell started to ring. She looked at the caller ID, excused herself and left the room.

"Hello?" She answered

"Ace, hi," Logan replied. "I'm just calling to see if you got my message,"

"Huh? What message?" Rory asked confused.

"I was just checking to see if we're still on for the dance?"

Rory hesitated, glancing towards the room she just left and sighed, "Sure why not?"

"Cool, see you tomorrow beautiful," And with that he hung up.

Rory re-entered the theatre room and sat down next to Tristan.

"Who was it?" He questioned.

"Mom,"

"Why'd you leave then?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"It was too loud in here," She replied simply, averting her attention towards the screen.

* * *

A.N: Longer than the last chapter, like I promised. They'll probably get longer and longer each time. But that all depends on reviews, joking, but they would be nice. Oh and where it has equals in brackets it was actually supposed to use the symbol, but it wouldnt work. 


	3. Falling for You

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters, just the plot which is a construction of my imagination.

Authors Note: Hey sorry I didn't update sooner, I had already started this chapter but lost motivation when I got less reviews for the second chapter than the first which made me think that people didn't like it anymore. Plus I didn't have a lot of time because of school exams and work. But I've decided to update for those who did review, so thanks to: KarahBella, tristian'jess'loganluver, lemonskoo, eternalgorithm, Monkeysbrock, Sea4Shoes, LoVe23, Gilmoregirl7878, cjg6, Lauren, blazergrl17, GGluvr1987, NateBran, gilmoreaddict, smartmonkey101, smile1, Lindz, sara, and princetongirl.

_**Symptoms of You**_

Chapter 3: Falling For You

By lunch on Tuesday, word had gotten around that the unofficial "Queen of Chilton" was accompanying the "Right-hand man" to the Winter Formal. The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement awaiting the "King of Chilton's" reaction to this newly found information. Even though Rory and Tristan were not dating, it was expected that they would attend the formal together as they had always done so in the past.

The eight of them were all seated at the usual table chatting amongst themselves.

"My dad's limo is free for Friday night. Is it just us?" Paris questioned, waving her finger indicatively in the circular motion of the table.

"Plus one," Tristan answered.

"No whores allowed…tough luck DuGrey," Logan added chuckling.

"And you're taking…?" Tristan countered, nodding towards Rory.

He had heard the news by now and after the initial shock had worn off, in some pathetic attempt to get back at Rory, he had invited Kirsten. It's not that he was jealous – he wasn't jealous. It was the principle of the matter. The "King" and "Queen" always attended these functions together more importantly he and Rory had always attended them together. Together they were like Anthony and Cleopatra, Heathcliff and Catherine, Noah and Allie, well minus the whole "soul mates" thing.

"That was below the belt even for you Mate," Finn said.

"Yeah, about the only thing of 'substance' you can find below there," Rory retorted spitefully.

"Ouch!" Madeline said at the same time Tristan responded with,

"And you would know this how…_Mary_?"

"Enough already, save it for a talk show, nobody cares!" Paris interrupted, ending the argument before it escalated.

* * *

Rory and Tristan had continued to ignore and avoid each other for the next couple of days, although this task proved to be more difficult than expected considering they shared the same friends. Rory had spent Tuesday night with the girls at Louise's house, and Wednesday and Thursday night with Logan, who she had grown considerably closer to in the absence of Tristan's presence.

On Friday morning, Rory drove to school in _her_ black BMW convertible as she had the previous day. As she went to pull into the vacant parking space, an all too familiar red viper sped up, beating her to it. She glared at the offender, he only smirked in response. He exited the vehicle as a bubbly blonde hopped out of the passenger side, Kirsten.

Kirsten obviously noticed the lack of communication between the two 'best friends' and questioned smiling widely, "Oh are you two having like a fight or something?"

"Ooh she's quick, looks like you got yourself a keeper," Rory instantly retorted to Tristan, gunning her engine as she sped out of the parking lot.

It wasn't like Rory to be such a bitch, but Tristan seemed to bring out the best and worst in her. She didn't want to have to put up with him today, so she skipped school and spent the day with her mom, shopping and pampering in preparation for the dance that evening. It was a pleasant change, considering the two had grown apart over the past year or so. But at least they were both making an effort to get back to where they once were.

* * *

A.N: Ok I know it was really short and in no way makes up for the lack of updates, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and sooner, and definitely worth the wait. So please review, it seriously will make me want to update quicker. Thanks. 


End file.
